


Who We Are and Who We Become

by SalDad081486



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalDad081486/pseuds/SalDad081486
Summary: A slow-burn fic revolving around multiple relationships after the peaceful revolution (good ending) for the game. I got my inspiration for how Elijah and RK800-60 from MinasTheFaun, in their work (Face to Face). Most likely some angst and rated Explicit for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Gems in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter revolving around Markus, Simon, and North. Some feelings are being had.

It had been a month since the revolution had occurred, and because of Markus, the androids were finally able to be free. Because of this there was a lot of discussion between him and Cyberlife in order to ensure that everything would be taken seriously and with everyone’s best interests. He currently sat in his new office, in a building that was now known as Jericho. He had worked hard to build it up, dedicating multiple floors to androids to call home while relocating and finding work in this new world he had helped create. The remainder was dedicated to conference halls, offices for those who wanted to continue to help Jericho further, and the main office belonging to the man himself. 

Markus sat at his desk, sorting through and reading over several new contracts and pitches between Jericho and Cyberlife. With the return of Elijah Kamski as the CEO of Cyberlife, things were seemingly running smoothly. He dressed casually while in Jericho, wearing a dark gray v-neck sweater today with navy blue jeans. Markus was meticulous about his work and was only taken away from his work once a knock sounded on his door. Without a word, North walked in, wearing a pair of acid washed jeans and a deep burgundy sweater. She feigned a thin smile at him as she approached his desk with him returning a short grin. Tension had been rising between them because of North constantly disagreeing with his leadership style. 

“North, it’s good to see you. How have our residents been doing today?” Markus set down his papers as he spoke to her, interlacing his fingers together on his desk. 

“They are well, Jeremy was able to find a job today, so we are expecting his leave in a month or so.” North darted her eyes slightly as she spoke unsure of where the two stood in their relationship. Her thumb was nervously stroking her pointer finger at her side while she awaited his response. 

“Well that’s good to hear.” Markus took a pause and thought for a moment wondering how to phrase his next sentence as not to upset her. “North… I’ve made the decision to begin working further with the humans. Many have expressed interest in helping our cause and understand that hiring here is on an even playing ground so they won’t expect special treatment.” 

North’s face fell and her expression quickly shifted to anger. “Markus what are you thinking?! This is Jericho! Our people fought for this space for our own! You can’t bring them into this space!”

Markus sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew this talk wouldn’t go well and he dreaded what it would do to the two of them. They hadn’t shared a kiss in a week, and at this point physical contact was nonexistant. “North, having human associates can help us and our people by means of communication and overall feedback. We can’t work against them, we have to work with them in order for this to work.”

“So you’re just going to let them take the spots of the androids that we worked so hard to save? You’re going to let the monsters that killed us walk among us in this place where we feel safe?” North was gesturing wildly as she spoke and raised her voice further, anger filling the air.  
Simon had been walking up to speak to Markus about a meeting occurring the next day and had stopped once he heard the commotion. He knew he should leave them be, so he opted to sit and listen close by instead. He had observed his friends relationship deteriorating for weeks and he had tried to be there for Markus, given he was his best friend. North had become distant with Simon since the revolution had begun because of how she seemed to think that he blindly follows Markus and his decisions when she didn’t agree. It saddened him to see her drift away from them all, blinded by her past and unable to look towards the future. Markus’ voice booming brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand. 

“They aren’t all monsters North! My dad isn’t a monster!” Markus had slammed his hands on the table, startling her. He slowly sat himself back into his chair while sighing. “Why is it so wrong for some of them to actually care? To actually give a shit about us? I don’t want them to harm us or hate us. I just want them to work with us so that we can all move forward as a society. I wish you could move forward too.” With that he stood picking up his paperwork and walked past her, stopping once they were next to each other. He spoke without looking at her. “I care for you so much and I’ve done what I can to make you happy. I just wish you could support me.” And with that, Markus walked out of the room, leaving her standing there speechless. 

Simon saw North leave the room awhile after Markus had, and once she did, he made his way out of the area. Several hours later he found Markus again, giving him a warm smile. “Markus, I’ve been looking for you.” He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder eliciting a grin from Markus.

“Simon, I’m glad to see you. What is it that you need?” Markus turned, gesturing for Simon to walk with him. The two began to walk to the courtyard located in the center of the building. The area was lined with stone walkways and several trees that had not yet begun to bloom. The ground was still covered with the most recent snow. It crunched with each step the two of them made. 

“I just wanted to remind you of your meeting with Kamski tomorrow afternoon at two o’clock. Another discussion about reproduction I believe.” Simon let his gaze wander around Markus’ face. The light reflecting off of the snow made his heterochromatic eyes glisten and sparkle. He felt a blue hued blush arise, thankfully he could blame the cold as a large number of androids had begun to install and turn on sensors in order to feel more. 

“Yes I recall that now. Thank you for reminding me, Simon.” Markus sighed and sat on a nearby bench that remained untouched by the snowfall. Simon joined him and looked at him with concern. 

“Markus, are you alright? You’ve been off lately and I’m worried about you.” Simon gently placed his hand on Markus’ knee as he looked towards him waiting for his response. 

Markus shot Simon’s hand a glance before meeting his gaze and giving a pained smile with heavy eyes. “I don’t know what to do about North. I think she’s starting to resent me and I don’t know how I feel about any of it anymore.” He turned away again and placed his head in his hands, frustrated. He felt Simon’s hand leave his knee and gently settle around his shoulders. He was happy to have a support system and he knew that he could talk to him about anything. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. I’m sure you two will sort things out. We’re still in a place where we’re learning and adapting and I’m sure it’s just a lot for her. It’s hard for both of you in different ways.” Simon’s eyes are filled with understanding as he comforts his friend. All he wants is for Markus to be happy and he’s happy to help him in any way he can. 

“But what if we don’t sort things out? What if she can’t change and leaves? I don’t want to lose her after everything we’ve done together. After the impact we made.” There’s pain in his voice that he can’t understand. His words are true but he wonders if it would be so bad if things did go south. He always wondered if they had moved too fast due to their movement together but it had felt so fierce and powerful in that moment. Now the constant arguments were making him question their compatibility. 

Simon began passively rubbing small circles on his shoulder blades. “Markus, people change and feelings change as well. I hope that you two can make it work out but if not, you can’t dwell on it. You both deserve to be happy, okay? Even if it means not being together.” Simon squeezed Markus’ shoulder, looking at his face for emotions. 

Markus slowly nodded and flashed Simon a small, pained smile, “You’re right, we’ll just have to see where things take us. Thank you Simon, I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

There they were again, those damn eyes, shining like gemstones in the bright white glow. Simon’s eyes flutter when he feels Markus touch his face.

“Simon are you alright? You’re flushed. You turned on your sensor and came out without a coat didn’t you?” Markus rubs his thumb across Simon’s blue-tinted cheek, with concern in his eyes. His skin felt silky smooth to touch and he caught himself staring into his icy blue eyes before feeling his Thirium pump catch. He stood quickly, removing his hand before gesturing for Simon to do the same. Simon followed and the two walked back inside the building together. 

Markus ended his day by looking out his office window. The view overlooked the whole city but he couldn’t be bothered to give it any attention. He had been thinking about what Simon said for the last few hours of the work day. He felt so deeply for North and during the rebellion, their intensity for each other was magnificent. But with the rebellion over and won, it seemed like each day that passed brought more trouble between the two and it pained Markus. He clutched his chest as the uncertainty filled him with anxiety. Every blink brought flashes of her, smiling, happy, with him. Then they replaced by flashes of her yelling, angry with him, and pushing him away. Finally, he saw Simon, understanding and trying his best to comfort him and make him happy throughout all of this. Nowadays Simon’s bright smile was one of the few things that was holding him together now. He felt himself ease back into reality. 

As Markus walked to his apartment in the building, his mind wandered, bringing hope for a better day tomorrow. This meeting would be crucial and he had to be ready to focus his mind on things other than his personal life.


	2. Mystery in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah learns some new information regarding a fallen android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter compared to the rest! But chapter 3 will be up soon!

Elijah Kamski sat at his desk in his new and improved office at the Cyberlife Tower. After the revolution had occurred, he had been smugly sitting in his crimson pool, awaiting an inevitable call from Cyberlife. Soon enough, a call came over the interface he had installed and much to his enjoyment, it was Cyberlife, who was practically begging for him to take his position back before he even had to bring it up. Kamski politely took the job once again, hiding the excitedness he was feeling, ready for the new challenges that would come along with it. So there he was, reading over the paperwork that would hopefully be signed in his next meeting of the day. It was interesting how everything had worked out, his own personal creation, a gift for a friend, ended up being the android that changed everything. Elijah had always been enamored with androids and their function, and the recent surge of deviants had brought his passion back. He couldn’t be more delighted with how things had turned out. 

“Mr. Kamski, Markus is here for your two o’ clock.” A voice came through a speaker on his desk. A small smile crossed his face as he unclasped his fingers before hitting a small button located next to the speaker. 

“Yes, please send him in, thank you.” The android man on the other end buzzed Markus in and a few moments later, Markus was knocking on his door. “Come in, Markus!” Elijah shouted to be heard, then feeling a bit silly remembering Markus’s hearing unit would have picked up anything over a whisper.

Markus opened the office door already wearing a smile. His outfit was business casual, consisting of black dress pants, a baby blue dress shirt, and a crisp silver tie. Kamski was also dressed business casual, in matching attire but the shirt was crimson red and he was without a tie. He also had on a white and black striped cardigan sweater. As Markus entered, Elijah sat erect and gestured for Markus to sit on one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. Markus sat gracefully and smiled warmly at his new business associate. “Elijah, it’s good to see you.” There was warmth in Markus’s voice as he spoke to the man. Their relationship had been on good terms since Kamski had taken the CEO position back at Cyberlife. 

“Likewise, Markus. Now,” he gestured to the paperwork laid out in front of him, “I understand that we have come to an agreement on the reproduction of androids.” One of the first things that Kamski and Markus had discussed when it came to android rights, was that of reproduction. It was important to Markus that androids stopped being made carelessly and for the humans. From now on android production would be carried out by other androids and only in certain circumstances as to not spike the population. It was tricky to figure out how everything should be handled, considering androids have longer lifespans than the average human if cared for properly, but the two were able to come to a solid agreement. Besides, with more and more androids going deviant and choosing to live their own lives, the android population was already booming. 

“Yes of course, from now on Jericho will be responsible for handling android production matters and anyone with questions or interest in the matter can come to us and it can be discussed and decided upon. We will happily work with your offices when cases do arise for android production.” Markus spoke as he glanced over the paperwork on Kamski’s desk, ensuring that everything was in order. 

Kamski handed Markus a pen with a satisfactory smile. “We will be happy to work with your teams as well.” After Markus had signed the paperwork, Elijah did before calling his assistant over the intercom once again. “Colin, could you please collect this paperwork to be filed?” A response soon followed before a male android with black hair and smooth green eyes walked in, taking the papers from Elijah. “Thank you, Colin.” Elijah smiled at the android warmly. He was happy to see his creations working among the humans successfully. He was sad when, one by one, his Chloe’s had asked to leave and pursue their own lives, but he also had a sense of pride and was happy for them and their choices. He had to admit though, the house could be lonely at times with him all alone. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head before standing swiftly and reaching his hand out to shake with Markus. 

Markus grasped the man’s hand firmly before giving it a curt shake. His smile brightened as he realized how much today’s meeting meant for his kind. “It’s always a pleasure, Elijah.” He turned to leave, pausing when remembering something that he had meant to bring up. “Elijah, have you heard anything of a model RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 android? Connor informed me that it had been badly damaged during the revolution by Hank in an incident. The last he saw it was on floor -49.”

Kamski raised an eyebrow confused. He thought he had been filled in on everything since being back. “No I haven’t, I’ll look into it though. Is there a reason why he was asking?” Kamski already had his hand hovering over his intercom impatiently, his curiosity peaked. 

“Concern I think. I think he wanted closure and to make amends because of the circumstances. I’ll tell him that you aren’t sure.” Markus straightened his tie and turned towards the door. “I should get going, I have other things to attend to this evening.”

“Of course, Markus. Don’t be a stranger.” Elijah smiled as Markus nodded politely and left the room. As soon as the door clicked behind him, Kamski had hit the intercom button. “Colin, I need information on an android last seen in our facility.”


	3. The Smell of Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets nervous when going to Hank's house for their weekly movie night. Why has being around Hank made him so on edge lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how short the last chapter was, I honestly didn't realize. Finishing up chapter 4 so I hope you enjoy this one while you wait!

Elijah wasted no time making his way down to the repairs section of Cyberlife. He walked with purpose, taking long strides with his cardigan flowing behind him. Colin had sent him all the data he had on the RK800 android that had been damaged nearly a month ago and although he was upset that he hadn’t been told sooner, that was quickly replaced with the childlike excitement he was experiencing. He tapped his foot impatiently as soon as the elevator opened, continuing as it lowered him down from the top floor his office was located on. The doors hadn’t even opened all the way before Kamski was through them, walking down the corridor before stopping in front of a large metal door. He hesitated, feeling the urge to make himself proper, as if this first impression would matter, so, he tightened his bun and wrapped his cardigan around himself before typing a code into the interface of the door, walking to the corner of the room where a badly damaged android had been stored away. 

…

Connor was sitting quietly at his new desk that was now across from Hank’s. The only current noise was that of his fingers dancing across the keyboard, eliciting a symphony of clicks as the buttons were depressed. Since the revolution, Connor and Hank had been working on more cases of android abuse and violence. Their relationship had remained close, with the two of them regularly eating together and them dedicating their Friday nights to watching old movies. Although, everything had been going well, Connor was still having issues with his new deviancy. Every day that passed his feelings seemed to be more and more confusing. He enjoyed being around Hank and being away from him felt wrong and empty. He assumed that it was because of their growing friendship, that his desire to be by his side was strengthening. But the jolts he felt through his body and his biocomponents overheating were saying otherwise. As the work day came to an end, his thoughts became more jumbled. The date was December 10th, a Friday, which meant he would be going to Hank’s after work for a movie. 

Hank couldn’t help but glance at Connor as the minutes passed until closing, noticing his LED shifting from a serene blue, to a buzzing yellow. Concerned, Hank began packing up his desk a few minutes before the end of his shift and turned to Connor. “Hey… Uh Connor. Are you ready for tonight’s movie? Picked out a good one I think.” He smiled at Connor genuinely, with a caring look on his face. He could see, Connor’s LED spinning yellow once again, making him falter slightly before the smile half returned. 

“It’s not another western, is it Lieutenant?” Connor smiled playfully back at the man and he could see his face soften. Connor began packing up his station just as the clock told him that the work day had officially ended. He heard Hank scoff, making his smirk larger. Teasing Hank had become a common pastime and it was something he loved. As the two finished gathering their things, Connor walked with Hank out to Hank’s Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham, getting into the passenger side. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to carpool, as Connor had decided to rent out a house only a few blocks away from the station. The drive was mostly silent, like usual, with Hank playing jazz instead of rock today. He had really opened up to Connor about himself, but he was still mysterious to him and reserved when it came to his personal feelings. 

The drive ended as quickly as it had started, and the two exited the vehicle in front of Hank’s house. Hank walked in front of Connor, knowing to act as a shield between him and Sumo when entering the door. Unfortunately, as soon as the door clicked and opened, Sumo pushed straight past him, causing him to stagger before he felt Connor reach out a hand to his lower back to steady him. “Dammit, Sumo! Ya big oaf, you coulda killed me.” His frustration dissipated as he observed Sumo and Connor interacting. The android was easily Sumo’s favorite person, and he knew that Connor ate it up. He smirked before opening the door wider and interrupting the two. “Come on boys, we’ve got preparations to do for movie night.”

Connor paused from his current activity, which was frivolously rubbing Sumo’s belly while repeatedly calling him a ‘good boy’, to look up at Hank in the doorway. He felt his body heat up once he saw the warm smile on Hank’s face and he quickly stood, taking a deep breath in order to cool his systems. “Come on Sumo, let’s get you some dinner.” Connor patted the dog’s side a couple times as Sumo stood back up and then led him inside, brushing past Hank on the way inside. 

Hank stood in his bathroom, looking into the mirror. A couple weeks ago, he had found Connor removing all of his negative post-it notes, and replacing them with more positive ones. He smiled at the thought as his eyes danced around the colorful writing. He met his own gaze once again and took in his appearance. He had changed a lot this past month, learning to take care of himself and care about himself again. His hair was a bit longer and better kept, while his beard was trimmed to a more manageable length. His thoughts were interrupted by Connor clamoring around the kitchen, preparing dinner, and laughed when he heard the clacking of Sumo’s nails hitting the hardwood as he followed Connor around. Hank shook his head with a smile on his face, before grabbing a hair tie out of his sink drawer and pulling his hair up into a ponytail. 

Connor was standing over the stove, Sumo by his side, steaming vegetables in a pan while monitoring the chicken baking in the oven. He took the rice that had just finished boiling off of the heat and quickly fluffed it up. As he set the fork down, he heard the bathroom door open and a few moments later, saw Hank round the corner back into the kitchen. He felt his body heat up once again at the appearance of the man, clad in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Hank must have noticed his change in composure. 

“Hey, Connor. Is the kitchen getting too hot? You look flushed.” Hank walked to Connor and grabbed his upper arms, moving him to the table to sit down. He then made his way to his now fixed window and opened it halfway, letting in the freezing winter air. Hank immediately shivered and walked back over to the warmth of the stove. “Why don’t you go sit in the living room while I finish up in here. Try cooling off and relaxing a bit.”

“Hank, I assure you I’m fine, just overheated momentarily but I’m fine now.” Connor tried to plead with Hank but was met with a stern stare and Hank pointing to the couch. Connor rolled his eyes and did as he was told, shutting the window before resting down onto the couch. Sumo quickly strutted behind him, finally landing on his bed located next to Connor’s side of the couch. Connor carefully pet his head, while staring at the title screen of the movie Hank had picked. It was called Beetlejuice and looked strange. Maybe it was a horror film? Connor let his mind wander before being brought back to reality by the sound of plates clinking in the kitchen. Shortly after, Hank walked in with a plate of food and a food pack for Connor. Cyberlife had been working on creating food and drink for androids so that they could enjoy meals with their human companions comfortably. It was still fairly new, so nothing looked particularly pleasing compared to what humans ate. Hank then walked back into the kitchen before returning with four beers and an android beverage for Connor. “Thank you, Hank.” Connor smiled warmly at his friend as Hank plopped himself down onto the couch, soliciting a creak. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hank reached down and pressed play on the movie. “Now then, let’s get this movie rolling.”

…

An hour and a half had passed and the movie had just finished. It was nearing ten o’ clock and Connor could see how tired Hank was. His beer bottles were scattered across the table and his food was nonexistent. Connor reached over to touch Hank’s shoulder, placing his hand lightly. “Hank, why don’t you lie down in your bed? It would probably be at least a little more comfortable than your couch.” Connor smirked, teasing his friend again. Hank stirred quietly before looking towards Connor. 

“I need to take you home first, Connor. I’ll be alright.” Hank’s eyes were heavy and his head felt cloudy. The two had a long week together as more hate crimes came up with people brutalizing androids. 

Connor moved closer to Hank on the couch and helped the man stand. Once on their feet, Connor wrapped his arm around Hank’s waist. “I can sleep on the couch if it’s alright with you. You need to rest, I really don’t mind, I promise.” Connor smiled when Hank nodded, agreeing to let Connor stay, but his smile faded once Hank steadied and left Connor’s grasp. Hank yawned and stretched, before slowly walking back to his room. Connor felt a sensation of his chest closing once he lost sight of the man, but was quickly rejuvenated once Hank came back out carrying a blanket and a pillow. Connor couldn’t help but smile and his face flushed again because of the sweet gesture. “That isn’t necessary Hank, I can always turn off my sensors.” Connor’s smile remained as Hank grumbled something unintelligible at him and waved his hand dismissively before setting each down on the couch for him. 

“G’night Connor, sleep tight.” Hank’s voice was rough as he spoke and he walked over to give Connor a pat on the shoulder before slinking back into his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed, not bothering to crawl all the way under the covers, before turning off his bedroom lamp and quickly drifting off into his dreams. 

“Goodnight, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke this softly to himself after Hank had already shut his bedroom door. He allowed himself to blush freely as he walked to the kitchen to place the leftovers from dinner in the refrigerator for Hank. After cleaning up a bit, Connor walked back to the living room and slid under the blanket that Hank had so kindly let him use. He rested his head back onto the pillow and lifted the blanket up to his face, breathing in the smells. It was muted, but Hank’s scent lingered on the fabric. With the comfortable silence, he allowed his mind to wander and mimic a dream-like state while he relaxed under Hank’s scent.


	4. A Fire in Icy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank suggests a guy's night out and Connor invites the squad. Feelings become more confusing for some and the future looks brighter for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter! My beta has been busy so I've decided to go ahead and upload this. Chapter 5 is currently being written so i'm hoping I'll have it up within a week. Thanks!

Hank awoke the next morning to the sound of clattering coming from his kitchen. He jolted at first, wondering who had broken in, but then recalled that Connor had stayed over the night before. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Sumo’s nails clicking as he walked throughout the kitchen, obviously following someone around. He grumbled and laid there for a few moments before glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Saturday, December 11th, 8:47 a.m. He rubbed his face before throwing off the thick blanket, and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. His sweat pants rode up on his legs as he sat and remained above his ankles once he stood. He paused, taking a moment to ensure his balance. With a swift stretch and a turn to pop his back, Hank opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, immediately being drawn in by the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. If Connor heard him awaken, he didn’t make a point to mention it and Hank made his way to the bathroom to wash up before heading towards the kitchen. He shuffled into the bathroom, swinging the door shut behind him. After using the bathroom, he walked to his mirror and let his eyes scan over the notes once again. ‘Start your day with a smile! :)’ one of them said. Hank smiled contently, letting his eyes relax before looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look too bad, he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed his beard down before heading back into the hallway and then to the kitchen. 

Sumo was sitting next to Connor’s side once again, lifting his paw now and again to pat Connor’s leg, hoping for scraps. Connor smiled down at the dog and pointed over to his food bowl. “I just fed you Sumo, your breakfast is right there.” Sumo kept looking up at him, not even bothering to look where Connor was pointing. Connor sighed and broke a piece of turkey bacon in half before holding it out to Sumo, who gently took it from Connor’s hand. Connor shook his head as Sumo walked back into the living room with his tail wagging before flopping onto his bed to eat his treat. He turned his head towards the hallway once he heard Hank’s door click and he felt his Thirium pump quicken. He quickly turned his attention back to the stove and heard the bathroom door shut soon after. About five minutes later, Connor was working on plating the breakfast he had made for Hank. Two eggs towards the top and a turkey bacon smile. Connor smiled as he put hash browns under the bacon and around the ‘face’ he had made and chuckled innocently at his creation. 

“What are you laughing about Connor?” Hank’s voice was gravelly from sleep and his hair was down loose around his face. He was leaning on the archway of the kitchen, looking in at Connor making breakfast. He looked Connor up and down, studying his appearance. His hair was slightly messier than usual, no gel holding it in place, but most everything else was the same. Hank had the urge to touch it and he felt a small stir inside of him before quickly brushing it off. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and poured himself a glass before walking towards the table to sit. 

Connor watched as Hank poured himself a glass of milk, a pure smile settling on his face. His deep eyes perked up and shined in the light. He was pleased that he finally broke Hank of the habit of drinking his milk straight out of the carton. He then responded to Hank’s question once the man at the table raised an eyebrow at him, indicating he was waiting for an answer. “Your breakfast is just so handsome, Hank.” Connor chuckled again as he set the plate in front of Hank, who had begun to squint at it. 

“Connor.”

“Yes, Hank?”

“Is this supposed to be me?”

“Yes, Hank.”

Connor had to stop himself from bursting out laughing while watching Hank’s face trying to take in what he was looking at. A few moments later Hank started to chuckle and it transformed into a deep, hearty laugh. Connor’s systems began to heat up again while his LED flashed a violent yellow. He stared at the gruff man, letting his eyes wander over his features. Hank was more put together in general lately and Connor could tell that he was genuinely happier. However, when Hank looked like this, so rustic and masculine, Connor almost had to stop himself from touching him. Connor startled once Hank stopped laughing and stared at him. He knew Hank would be suspicious so he quickly looked away and walked to the cutlery drawer to get him silverware. Meanwhile, he was frantically trying to cool his systems and calm himself to avoid another conversation like yesterday’s. Thankfully, it seemed to work and their breakfast was quiet as Hank ate and Connor sat at the table across from him. Suddenly, his LED started blinking again and he had received a message from Markus. Hank was too focused on his breakfast to notice Connor carrying on a separate conversation. 

>Markus: Hey Connor, are you busy? Simon and I are going to brunch and wanted to invite you along. It’s been too long. 

>Connor: Markus, it has been too long. When are where are you two going?

>Markus: Half an hour. We’re going to the cafe next to Jericho, The Titanium Table. 

>Connor: I’ll be there, see you soon.

Connor set his attention back on the man in front of him, who was finishing up his meal. “Hank, I’ll have to leave soon. Sumo’s been fed and I folded the blanket you gave to me last night. I can do the dishes before I go too if you like.”

Hank stopped eating abruptly at the news that Connor would be leaving so soon. “Oh… No I can do the dishes, thank you for breakfast.” He paused and moved around a little bit of the remaining hashbrowns on his plate before speaking again, looking up into Connor’s eyes. “Do you have to leave so soon?”

Hank’s eyes stared deeply into Connor’s, almost pleading. Connor sensed his disappointment and his expression fell. “I’m sorry Hank, I have plans to get brunch with Simon and Markus today.” He stared down, no longer meeting Hank’s gaze. His hand’s fidgeted in his lap while he brought up the courage to speak again. “Would you want to spend time together later?” Connor was tentative in the way he spoke, expecting Hank to turn down his offer. 

Hank felt his heart thump in his chest but wrote it off as guilt. He didn’t want to hold Connor back and didn’t want to keep him from his own life. He attempted a smile at the android. “You don’t have to worry about me, Con. I’ll be just fine here on my own.” He thought to himself for a few moments before an idea sprouted in his head. He was so excited, he didn’t notice Connor slouch down after his last remark. “But hey, why don’t we go out next weekend my treat? Next Saturday night, we could have a guy’s night! You can even invite Simon and Markus if you like. Oh, and that new guy that hangs around Gavin too. I know you two have been getting more friendly.” Hank’s voice lost its luster at the mention of the new android in the department. Connor perked up his head at this new plan with Hank.

“You mean Nathan?” Connor had begun smiling like a goofball. “That sounds great!” He excitedly sent out messages to the three and informed Nathan that he could bring Gavin if he kept an eye on him. Gavin had been less hostile towards Connor and Hank since the revolution but he was pretty pissed off once he was partnered with Nathan, originally an RK 900 Connor android. It seemed like an amazing idea though, placing the two together. Nathan’s calm and collected nature really helped to diffuse Gavin’s loud, angry attitude. “I’ve sent them all messages for Saturday night. Is nine alright?”

Although Hank felt a twist in his gut from Connor’s excitement to invite Nathan, he couldn’t help but soften and smile at his giddiness to have an outing together. “Sounds great to me, Con.” Hank paused with playful concern spreading across his face. “Hey don’t you have plans?” He chuckled as he watched Connor shoot up out of his chair. His smile broadened while watching Connor scuttle around the kitchen and grabbed his wrist when Connor tried to take his plate from breakfast. “Con, please. I can do the dishes.” He loosened his grip after a few seconds, letting Connor’s arm fall back down. “Go have fun with your friends.” Hank smiled softly at the slender man and Connor returned it. Hank watched as he walked out to the front door, petting Sumo on his way. 

Connor opened Hank’s front door and turned to face Hank. “I’ll see you Monday, Lieutenant.” His voice was teasing and he winked back at Hank before shutting the door behind him. Hank was left with a racing heart and a cloudy mind. 

…

Markus was walking side by side with Simon, headed towards the cafe. It was newly opened and still in testing because it was a cafe meant for androids. It was lightly snowing and the sky was cloudy as the two walked along the sidewalk. Markus saw Simon’s light tan coat move closer to him before feeling Simon’s arm brush his own. He glanced over to him and studied his profile. His hair was catching the fluffy snowflakes and his eyes looked like rings of ice. He had a bluish tint to his pale face, presumably caused by the cold. “Simon, you really need to get the hang of layers now that you have a temperature sensor.” 

Simon had pressed against Markus, partially to keep warm and partially to be closer to him. The next thing he knew, Markus was pulling off his coat and placing it around his shoulders, cascading Simon in warmth. The blue shade on his face deepened as Markus laced his arm behind Simon, gripping his upper arm to hold the two close. “I’m sorry… I should have prepared better.” His eyes were doe-like as he looked at Markus, secretly glad that he was unprepared for today’s weather. 

Markus locked eyes with Simon, his eyes darting across Simon’s face, lingering on his lips, before quickly looking back forwards, still holding Simon to his side. He saw Simon look back forward as well out of his peripheral. The rest of their walk was silent, but they thankfully didn’t have far to go. 

Simon wriggled out of Markus’ grasp so that he could hold the door open for him and gave him a sweet smile. “I have to repay you for keeping me warm.” The smile he received from Markus made him melt and his face softened. Simon always felt like his best self when he was around Markus. He remained close as they found a table near the entrance. When Markus sat down at the booth, Simon paused, wondering if he should sit next to him or across from him. Quickly he decided to sit next to Simon, sliding in by his side. “Connor should be here soon right?” He hoped that this sounded like a good reason for his seating choice. 

Markus cleared his throat and embraced the feel of Simon by his side. “Yes, he said he would meet us here. Something may have come up.” Moments later, they both looked up as the entrance opened once again, revealing a flustered Connor. Markus watched as the man walked towards them and promptly sat across from the two. “Connor, you made it!” A smile encapsulated his face as he greeted his friend. “Busy morning?”

“Not really,” Connor started, “just got caught up in a conversation with Hank. Are you guys good for next Saturday?”

Simon smiled softly at Connor as the waitress approached. “We’d love to tag along. Any idea what we’ll be doing?” Simon looked towards the waitress and pointed out a few samplers while the other two spoke to each other. He quietly listened to what they were saying as he carried out a conversation with the android woman. 

“I’m not sure, Hank didn’t tell me anything other than that it would be a guy’s night.” Connor couldn’t hide the small smirk on his face at the mention of Hank. 

Markus noticed the way Connor acted when talking about Hank lately. Even when he had seen Connor a couple weeks before, he had started acting strange. He was happy for him even though Connor hadn’t admitted to anything yet. Markus knew what it was like to have intimate feelings for another person and knew how euphoric it could be. “Well we can meet you wherever he decided. Just send us an address and we’ll make it happen.” He let his mind wander to North while Simon picked up conversation with Connor. She had been too busy to join him for brunch today, saying that she was android business to handle. He had conveyed his disappointment to Simon, who offered to go with him instead. He could always count on Simon to be there and cheer him up. Markus turned his attention to the men and contentedly watched with a small grin on his face as the two conversed. His right hand was placed next to his leg in the booth and Simon’s was centimeters away. He delicately touched his fingertips to the side of Simon’s hand subconsciously, unknowingly desperate to feel wanted and to be touched. Soon after, their sampler platter arrived and the three shared in disgust and delight as they tried small bars that replicated certain flavors and senses. Some time later, they were all saying their goodbyes and Connor waved at Markus and Simon before walking the opposite way of the two. The walk was silent again as the two basked in the beauty of the early afternoon. 

Simon had noticed how Markus touched his hand nearly an hour before and felt conflicted as they walked back to Jericho. He remained silent and looked forward, trying not to think too hard about what it meant. Not to mention, Markus had immediately given Simon his coat again after they left the cafe, confusing him further. He brushed it off as Markus just being friendly towards him. He was still in a relationship with North after all. Simon paused on the steps before entering their headquarters and Markus turned around to face him, awaiting an explanation. “Hey… I think I’m going to take a walk to clear my head. I’ll be back later okay?” He smiled up at Markus with heavy eyes and swiftly went to remove the extra coat the man had given him. He was stopped by Markus’ smooth voice.

“Keep it.” Markus smiled down at Simon. He was confused and wondered if something had happened but figured it was best not to pry. “You can give it back to me later, I’ll be fine in here.” He was grateful that he had removed his LED so that Simon wouldn’t see his feelings so blatantly. Simon was the only thing keeping him sane these days it felt like. Markus felt very fulfilled in his work, but having someone to share the positivity and success with made it all worth it. He watched as Simon nodded up at him with a bright smile on his face before he turned to walk back down the sidewalk. Markus watched him walk away for a few moments before turning to go inside the building, his mood dampened from the prospect of spending the rest of the day alone. 

…

Elijah was sitting in front of a still badly damaged android. His hair had loosely fell from his bun and several strands cascaded around his shoulders and clung to his neck. Colin had been checking in on him for the past few days even though Kamski had instructed him to put all future meetings on hold unless it was urgent. He had been at the company for almost a full week, sleeping on the couch located in the repair room and leaving briefly every so often to either eat or bathe. Although he didn’t do either nearly enough. The android sitting in front of him was still deactivated and was tidy, except for the large bullet wound slightly off center on his forehead. Kamski had cleaned the hardened Thirium off of the android before attempting to start repairs. He had taken the back of the android’s head off and was currently sitting at a table facing him, while running tests on the orb that was essentially the android’s brain. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to function. Elijah furrowed his brows and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He supposed he should be pleased that only one bio component was damaged in the fight, but of course it had to be the most complicated one. 

“Don’t worry sixty, I’ll get you back on track.” Elijah was mumbling to himself as he worked impatiently hoping for a breakthrough. He had begun to doze off while the computer ran analytics, and his head snapped up once he heard the symphony of dings, indicating the scan was complete. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on while he skimmed through the reports. He had been working to repair the bio component all week, always running into more issues each time he ran the diagnostics test. He skimmed through the information quickly, feeling his body loosen and relax once he finished. He hadn’t realised how much tension he had been carrying in his body. He sighed and looked away from the screen that indicated a successful run. The bio component was working properly again and he was relieved. He smiled at the inactive android seated across from him. “See, that’s step one. Now we just have to get through the rest.” He finally allowed himself to leave the space after this accomplishment, tidying himself slightly before leaving to go back to his house to finally rest. 

Elijah pulled off the sweater that he had been wearing and the black slacks once he got to his bedroom. The red satin sheets had never looked so inviting before now. He rubbed his stubbled face and sighed before walking dejectedly to the bathroom. He knew he would regret it the next morning if he didn’t shower before falling asleep. He tiredly slid off his boxers before stepping into the steaming water. He let the warmth cascade over his body, relaxing his sore muscles and refreshing his skin. His mind went over a mental to-do list of the other scans he would have to complete before Sixty would be back online. And even then, there was a chance that the bio component would be rejected. He thought of the android’s face. He had seen it before when he met the original RK 800 android and he had passed the test, but this version was different. Although they were identical, there was something about him that intrigued Elijah. He had messaged Connor, asking about the incident and learned more about the android he was repairing. Connor had described him as purely machine, nothing deviant about him. But Elijah couldn’t help but be doubtful after seeing the android’s frozen expression. His eyes were deep, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in pain when shutting down. Kamski sighed and closed his eyes, picturing what those last few moments must have been like for him. Elijah opened his crystal-like eyes, and placed a hand against the condensation on the shower glass. He must have been so scared. 

Now clean, a very tired Kamski teetered into his bedroom, swapping his towel for a fresh pair of dark gray boxers. He promptly fell face first onto his bed and fumbled around, wrapping his black comforter tightly around his body. His eyes danced to the electronic clock next to his bed. Friday the 17th of December. He blinked slowly, before letting his eyes drift shut, his dreams being filled with images of the android, fixed and smiling.


	5. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been awhile and i'm sorry. had a lot going on in my personal life but things are changing and we're gonna start the new year right. love ya'll

An eventful work week had passed with Hank and Connor solving one of their ongoing murder cases. Connor sat at his desk, finishing up the remaining paperwork the two needed to complete before the weekend. He reviewed remaining cases to pass the rest of the time left in the day, his LED spinning a wild yellow, excited for the plans for the next night. He could barely contain his excitement, grinning at his screen plastered with murder case files. 

“Connor what the fuck are you grinning about?” Hank looked at Connor concerned at his weird expression. 

Connor startled out of his thoughts, realizing how odd he must have looked. He composed himself, and started cleaning up his area. “Sorry, just a little eager about this weekend I suppose, Lieutenant.” Connor closed out his files before smiling towards Hank. “You still haven’t told me what we’ll be doing or where we are going. Hopefully not anyplace with tempting greasy food.” Connor raised an eyebrow with a smirk, teasing the older man. 

Hank chuckled at Connor’s remark. “Come on Con, you gotta live a little. Or at least let me.” His smile deepened and his eyes relaxed while staring at the slender man. He had a rambunctious night planned for the guys, but he wanted to keep it a secret until they arrived. “You’ll just have to wait til tomorrow to find out.” He stood from his station and walked over to where Connor was sitting to speak to him better. “You could spend the night again if you want, after the movie?” He raised his hand to his mouth clearing his throat. He noticed Connor’s LED flicker from yellow to red briefly before reverting back to yellow. “And we could carpool to the place? I can send a message to the rest of the guys with the directions.”

“Of course Hank.” Connor smiled brightly up at the man before him. He expression shifted to a quizzical look. “Could we stop at my place before yours then? You could help me find appropriate attire for the event.” 

“Of course, we can drive over right after work.” Hank smirked and brushed his hair behind one of his ears. “Maybe I can convince you to let me hit up a drive-through on the way home too.” He had begun to lean on Connor’s desk, filling his gaze, not realizing what he was doing to the smaller man. 

Connor felt his Thirium pump beat hard in his chest. He sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the man in order to cool his systems. He stared at Hank, unable to take his eyes away and he was about to speak again before being halted by a taller android who had stepped methodically over to the two. Connor tore his eyes from Hank in order to greet the tidy man. “Nathan! Have you convinced Gavin to attend with you tomorrow evening?” 

“Yes, I believe so. If he tries to weasel out of it, I’ll go to his house and pick him up myself.” Nathan always had a hint of sass to the way he spoke, and it especially showed whenever the topic of Gavin was brought up. 

Hank sat on the desk and crossed his arms, watching the two interact. They had gotten close after Nathan had been accepted on the force following the revolution. Hank had a look of annoyance on his face while observing them, unable to admit to himself that he was feeling jealousy over the two’s relationship. He was already starting to regret letting Connor invite the android. He just screamed perfection in every way, and Hank still couldn’t shake his insecurities, especially when Nathan was around. “Connor.” He interrupted their conversation, eliciting looks from the both of them. “It’s time to head out, Sumo will be waiting on us.” He smiled at Connor before giving Nathan another once over, his lip lifting slightly in distaste. He turned his attention back to Connor, waving his hand indicating for him to follow, all while looking into his eyes, unaware that he was causing Connor to melt in his chair. 

Connor nodded and stood quickly, waving back at Nathan while walking side by side with Hank to leave the department. “I’ll see you tomorrow Nathan, I look forward to it!” Connor turned to smile at Hank. “Alright, this one time I’ll allow you to get a burger.” He smirked and Hank clasped his hand on Connor’s shoulder, startling him. 

“Hell yeah, Connor. I’ll even let you pick the movie tonight.” Hank was absolutely booming. 

Connor turned his gaze to the car in front of them, unable to contain the blue hue overcoming his face. He quickened his pace, swiftly opening the passenger door of Hank’s car and stepping inside, making sure to avoid facing him until he could calm down. Thankfully the ride was painless and Connor almost forgot that he had told Hank that he could get a burger before they were stopping in a drive through. Connor rested his chin on his hand and smiled softly while he studied the man ordering his food. Hank was so lively and obviously just as excited as he was for the weekend. Connor had to refrain from reaching out to the burly man, and opted to stay quiet the rest of the way home. Soon enough, they were pulling in front of a small one-story house that Connor had come to call home. As the two got out of the car, Connor was the first to the front door, hovering his hand over a panel in order to unlock his front door. With an audible click, he thrust the door open and gestured for Hank to come inside with him. The house was newer, not entirely full of tech but not outdated either. Most of the lightswitches and appliance setting had been replaced by a single white panel that Connor could control with a wave of his hand. Although this made living simple for Connor, it was a little irritating for Hank who wasn’t used to these new systems. 

“I’m too old for this shit Connor.” Hank was currently trying to trigger one of the light switches in the home, unsuccessfully. He eventually gave up after the slim man had a good laugh at him and followed him into a room that was just off the living room and down a hallway. He watched the man in front of him as he walked. It almost seemed like he was sauntering on purpose. Hank felt his face heat up and he ran his fingers through his hair as we walked before stepping into Connor’s bedroom. It wasn’t his first time in this room but he was always surprised at just how clean it always was. This was true for the whole house actually. Granted, androids didn’t need to eat, so there was no need for cooking and the only time he would need to do laundry would be if he got something on his attire because he didn’t sweat. His wandering thoughts were interrupted by Connor flinging open his closet doors. 

“So! What type of clothes should I bring to wear, Hank?” Connor had a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked expectantly at the large man, awaiting his response. 

Hank cleared his throat and stepped next to Connor, pawing through the clothes placed on the hangers. He browsed quietly, occasionally grumbling to himself in consideration and letting his hands hover over certain garments. Eventually he pulled out a handful of shirts and started placing them on the bed to look at them. First, he held up a plain long sleeve, navy blue button-up. He held it up to Connor and pondered before shaking his head and placing it back in the closet. Next, a diamond print, black button-up tee. He seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in his head and ultimately set this one back onto the bed. Connor’s face was still as this continued and he remained silent while Hank worked. Finally it was between two choices, a plain gray tee and a mid sleeve dark gray shirt with a V neckline. After holding both up intermittently, the latter was chosen with a smirk from Hank. “This is the one.” After throwing the top onto the bed, he placed the other back into the closet and grabbed some lighter denim jeans as well to finish the ensemble. “That should do her.” He stood back with his hands on his hips to admire the outfit he had chosen. 

Connor smiled happily as he eyed the clothes and ran his hands over the fabric. He delicately folded each of the garments and walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room. After shuffling through the clothes, he pulled out a light gray tee and a pair of navy plaid pajama pants. After shuffling around and packing a bag with essentials and the outfits, Connor stopped in front of Hank and run a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. “I think I’m ready Lieutenant.” 

Hank had to stop his heart from beating out of his chest as he grumbled and nodded before leading the way back to the front door. He watched with his arms crossed as Connor waved his hand and the door locked again. He stood with his mind racing, knowing that this would be a long night. 

…

Hank and Connor were starting to get ready for their night out and Hank was sending out a text message to the other men who would be attending. After sending them the time and place, he set his phone down on the counter and waited for Connor to finish getting ready in the bathroom. He had already gotten ready, sporting a ponytail and a freshly trimmed face. He had on a floral print button-up tee and some dark denim jeans as well as some light brown boots. He checked the watch that he was wearing and saw that it was about half an hour til nine. He knocked on the bathroom door and went to bother Connor but the door opened before he had the chance. Hank stood back and admired Connor’s attire, looking him up and down slowly. 

Connor had begun to blush because of the attention he was receiving, and fidgeted slightly while he was being stared at. He had donned the attire chosen for him and paired it with a pair of sleek black shoes. He had tousled his hair a bit, trying to give it more of a messy look. The buttons on his V-neck were also completely undone, revealing part of his smooth chest. “Do I look appropriate for the event?” 

Hank breathed harshly from his nose while looking the man up and down. He then quickly cleared his throat and his voice came out gruff. “You uh- ya look great Connor…” He stepped back, gesturing for the shorter man to walk out towards the living room. “We should probably head out, the other guys should be meeting us at the place soon.” He grabbed a light coat and bundled up before giving Sumo a pat on the head and opened the door indicating to Connor that it was time to go. 

Connor couldn’t stop his beating pump and he scrambled to grab his coat and hurried out the door, almost forgetting to give Sumo a goodbye pat. He found his way to Hank’s car, opening the door and slipping inside. He was still clueless about what Hank had planned for them all and he sat, working overtime to calm the beating in his chest. He couldn’t contain the smile that plastered his face and soon enough he was blasted by the cool air of the night when Hank joined him in the car. The two shared happy faces with each other before Hank turned on some classic rock, filling the car with sound. Connor took this opportunity to message his friends in their group chat. 

>Connor: We just left! We should be arriving soon. 

>Nathan: Great! I managed to wrangle the rat, so we may be a couple minutes late. 

>Connor: No worries!

>Simon: I’ve never been to a place like this before. Markus and I are very excited.

>Nathan: I worry that Gavin will like it too much. He isn’t one that understands that things are good in moderation. 

>Connor: You’ll just have to hold him by the scruff then!

Connor could almost hear Nathan laughing at what he had said. He was excited to get the whole group together, although he did love his alone time with the older man. He watched out the window while his mind relaxed, until he felt the car slow in front of a brightly lit building. The sign outside was a bright red neon that read “Viper Lounge”. Connor’s eyes reflected the red lights and he felt his mouth gape open slightly. 

Hank put a hand on the android’s shoulder, startling him slightly. “You ready to have some fun Con?” He smiled proudly at the man next to him and went to open his door, handing off his keys to the valet in front of him. He then walked around to open Connor’s door and held his hand out for him to take. He gently pulled him from the car and the two walked up to the entrance. 

“Connor! Hank! You guys made it!” Simon’s voice rang from the back of the line and he was soon greeted by the two men when they joined him and Markus in line. Simon had thought hard about his outfit for the evening, choosing a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Casual but fun, he thought. Markus on the other hand, had decided to look more dashing than usual. He was sporting a white turtleneck with rolled up sleeves and black jeans, an outfit perfect for making Simon’s insides dance. 

“Yeah! What is this place?” Connor’s eyes were dancing around the building and the people that were lined up outside. He suddenly felt anxious but was relieved once he felt Hank’s hands rest on his shoulders. 

“It’s just a club, Con. It’s alright.” His voice lowered as he spoke into Connor’s ear. “You don’t need to be nervous, I’m right here. We’ll have a good time.” He felt the man soften under his touch. This outing was for Connor and he wanted to make sure that he would have fun and not worry. Fifteen minutes had passed and Hank turned his head towards what seemed to be an argument, but rolled his eyes when he saw who had arrived. “Ah, Gavin. You showed up.” Although Hank and Gavin had been more friendly towards each other, the short man’s temper wore out the older man. He heard Gavin grumble to himself before joining the group in line, followed by his tall companion. Although Gavin’s appearance was expected, a band t-shirt and jeans that looked like they had seen better days, Nathan looks much more proper. His physique was enhanced by the tight, black button-up tee that he had of course unbuttoned about halfway, and a pair of dark jeans that hung on him just right. Hank’s insecurities soon resurfaced at the sight of the tall android. His change in demeanor must have been noticeable because he soon felt a soft tug at his coat sleeve. 

Connor smiled sweetly at Hank, holding onto his sleeve. “We’re almost to the front.” He was more excited now and his hand lingered before falling back to his side. His smile broadened as they approached the front.

…

A couple of hours had passed and the group was dancing in full swing. Occasionally, one or two would excuse themselves to get more drinks from the bar, but for the most part they stuck together. Connor was feeling light as he was on his sixth “alcoholic” drink. They tasted terrible because it was still a new concept and it hadn’t gotten the chance to be enhanced but they did the job. He normally wouldn’t accept a drink but Hank had insisted and boy was he glad that he listened. He felt his body move in ways he never thought it would and he had migrated closer to Hank throughout the night, allowing himself to be slightly transparent. The others were also noticeably intoxicated, including Hank, who didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Connor paused to excuse himself to use the restroom and get another drink. 

Connor looked at himself in the mirror, the music a dull pounding outside the door. His hair was a mess but a smile was plastered onto his face. He had come here to take a breather from all of the people. His mind was soon wandering to how the night could end and he thought of how him and Hank had been dancing together before he walked away. There was no touching other than the occasional brushing of body parts but it was enough to make him flush. He took a few deep breaths before walking out and checked his internal clock. 11:14 PM. The night was still young, so he went to walk to the bar when he stopped suddenly. A couple of figures had caught his attention and he blushed furiously once he took in what was happening in the corner of the room where he was looking. Nathan was leaning against the wall and Gavin was leaning against him, hanging onto the fabric on his chest. Nathan had smirked before tilting Gavin’s head up to meet his before the two began to kiss. Connor, shocked and confused, forced himself to the bar where Simon and Markus were sitting. 

“Christ Connor, you look like you’re about to short circuit. You okay buddy?” Markus sat with his drink in front of him, smiling at his friend. The smile soon turned into a look of disbelief when Connor pointed to the scene that was unfolding. “No fucking way.”

“Right?!” Connor finally spoke and the three observed for a moment before looking back at each other. Suddenly they were all laughing together and uttering disbelief and profanities between chuckles. Connor collected himself before waving the bartender over for another drink. 

“So. Connor.” Markus looked at him while sipping his drink. “Anything going on about you that you want to talk about?” His eyes were mischievous and he knew he hit a nerve when Connor started blushing and trying to divert the conversation. “Connor.” His voice drew out the man’s name and he raised an eyebrow at him. 

Connor heaved out a sigh and fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t know yet.” He looked down into his drink before taking a sip and continuing to speak. “I think I want something to be going on but I’m not sure if it can.”

“Did you see yourselves out there?” Simon questioned. “You too were basically on top of each other, smiling like idiots.” 

Connor blushed and a small smile spread across his face. He did notice how friendly they had been, and Hank did plan this night for him after all. He looked up into the crowd searching for the scruffy man before his eyes settled and his face fell. The two men looked in the same direction at the sight of Connor’s expression and Markus put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Connor, don’t freak out, it’s probably nothing.” Markus reassured him. 

But how could he not? He watched as Hank danced with gorgeous older woman with red hair wearing a dazzling black dress. His eyes danced along with the two of them, watching Hank laugh with her just like he had been with him. Was this just a game? Was it the alcohol? Were there no feelings behind it? Soon his vision was becoming hazy and he felt the tears begin to leak out. He finally lost it when Hank locked eyes with him, his face falling too at the sight. And with that, Connor found himself running out of the exit, ignoring the voices calling out to him.


End file.
